1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner with a rotatable brush.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,117; 4,392,271; 4,977,640 and 5,165,140 disclose vacuum cleaners with motor driven brushes and cantilevered belt drive systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,021 discloses a bottom cover plate mounted to a casing by a spring clip. Black & Decker (U.S.) Inc. has a hand-held vacuum cleaner with a cantilevered brush drive system and an access cover that has four screws attaching the cover to the housing.